Poison Was the Cure
by YourxNightmarexHasxArrived
Summary: "A snake you were when we met, I loved you anyway" Evan liked Dakota (OC), Dakota liked Evan. Dean hated Dakota, Dakota definitely hated Dean. Let's just say, things happen for a reason. (ON HIATUS).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I only own Dakota. Dean Ambrose, Evan Bourne, and AJ belong to themselves/WWE. The lyrics (in the summary) belong to Dave Mustaine/Megadeth.

* * *

**A/N:** This _was_ supposed to be up after I finished the 20th chapter of In My Darkest Hour (If you haven't read it, I suggest you do) but I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Cast:** Dean Ambrose, Evan Bourne, AJ, and more.

* * *

**Summary:** "A snake you were when we met, I loved you anyway" Evan liked Dakota, Dakota liked Evan. Dean hated Dakota, Dakota definitely hated Dean. Let's just say, thing happen for a reason.

* * *

**Story Notes:** There might be some really sick violence later on. Well, it's wrestling fic, so it wouldn't be really surprising.

* * *

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

"You're tagging with Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins tonight against Team Hell No and Kaitlyn.

Dakota looked up at her best friend AJ and shook her head, knowing that she had something to do with her being paired up with. Dean Ambrose.

"Don't look at me like that. You and I both know that you like him," AJ said with her arms folded across her chest.

After Dakota had brief "conversation" with Dean after match, AJ wouldn't shut up about them making a great pair. "He only told me that Vince needed to see me and it was the first time we ever spoke! How the fuck does that translate to a couple?"

"It's only the beginning of the relationship. I watch movies, sweetie. These things always happen." Dakota rolled her eyes and rose from her seat.

"Well, I have to find my partners for tonight, thanks to you. Bye."

While walking through the corridor, Dakota bumped into Evan Bourne. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay," he said with a grin. "I heard that you're teaming with Ambrose and Rollins tonight against Team Hell No and Kaitlyn. Good luck."

"Thanks, Evan." She walked away, leaving Evan with thoughts of what would happen if they were dating.

Even though Evan sort of had a crush on her for months, he never really had a real conversation with her. He had a lot to say, but he didn't know what would happen if he said them. One of the things he would usually think about is every detail of her appearance.

He loved Dakota's raven hair that reached her mid-back, her round, crystal blue eyes, her long, curly eye lashes, her thick eyebrows, her tiny nose, her pink, pouty lips, and her five foot three height.

Dakota had finally found The Shield. For an obvious reason, she felt that AJ was watching as she came closer and closer to Dean Ambrose.

Before she could utter a word, Dean put his index finger up to her mouth. "We already planned it out and all you'll be doing is standing there looking what blind people call pretty." Dakota tried to hold in long the list of curse words in every language that threatened to come out of her mouth.

"Okay, but can't I just get a little bit of ring time?"

"Fine," Dean said with a roll of his eyes. "Only five minutes, though." At least she was getting ring time.

So, that was the jackass that her best friend wanted her to be with...


	2. Chapter 2

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Evan had just finished a match and he decided early in said match that he would talk to AJ about Dakota. He saw AJ talking to her tomatoes, so he smiled and walked over to her.

She looked at him and smiled. "Hey, Evan," she said.

"Hey, can I talk to you about someone?"

"Sure. Who?" Just as Evan was about to say who, Dakota came over to her and sighed. "What's wrong now?"

"They're making me a member of The Shield."

"So? You're gonna be closer to Dean! Isn't that great?" Dakota rolled her eyes and looked at Evan.

"Hey Evan," she said with a smile.

"Oh, who was it that you needed to talk to me about?" AJ said with a broad grin.

"Never mind." He walked away with a frown on his face. He mentally kicked himself for not asking Dakota out when he had a chance.

He looked around and saw AJ running towards him. She grabbed him and kissed him. "How about we go out after the show?"

"Uhhh, sure." Evan didn't want to go out with her, but yes was the answer that was programmed into his brain to that question.

Then again, it would get him closer to Dakota. But, he would have to stay with AJ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dakota was helping AJ get ready for her date with Evan. As always, the conversation about Dean came up. "I will never go out with Dean. He's a huge prick and I hate him."

"They all say that, Kody," AJ said, using the nickname that she knew she hated. She just liked Dakota. Kody made her sound like a boy. "By the way, Evan is so cute!"

"Jesus, how many times have I heard this today?" She shook her head and smiled. "I liked your approach. You barely know him, but you kissed him based on his looks? I should try that."

"On who? Dean?"

"Would you shut up about him already? I don't like him, I only work with him, unfortunately."

Someone knocked on the door, so Dakota stopped fixing AJ's hair and opened it. "Oh God, not you," she said, looking at the prick himself in front of her. She heard AJ giggling. "What do you want?"

"Look, I don't like you and you don't like me. I know that you think that I wasted my energy to come here and see you. Now, why would I want to talk to you unless it's business? I'm not even sure I want to talk to you about that."

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want? That's all I asked."

"Seth wants something to eat."

"Do I look like Seth's fucking maid? I'm not getting him anything." She slammed the door and looked at AJ.

"Seth wanted something to eat, not him. He's not a prick," she said.

"I think you forgot the part where he didn't like me."

Another knock was heard on the door and Dakota assumed it was Dean. "Leave me alone!" she screamed. AJ laughed and opened the door herself. She was surprised to see Evan standing outside.

"Well hello ladies," he said. AJ smiled and let him in.

"Hi Evan," Dakota said before sitting AJ down for make up. Evan was staring at Dakota so he could thing of things to say to her.

"I don't know why, but I say the most ridiculous things. Yesterday, I hit my head and I shouted the words penis fan. I have no idea where it came from." All of them started laughing to the point of crying.

"AJ and I do the same thing. She said chocolate soap and I said vagina lamp." AJ started to giggle.

Dakota finished AJ's make up and sent her off. Evan pulled her into a hug and went with AJ.


	4. Chapter 4

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dakota heard the hotel room door open at 5:00 in the morning. AJ came in with Evan, who looked happy as always. "Dakota? What are you doing up?" AJ asked.

"You should know by now that I'm always up late...or early in this case."

AJ sat on the bed. "You need to teach me how to do that! I can barely stay up past eight!"

"So, how are you still energetic as hell at five after wrestling and going on a date?"

"Uhhh, I don't know."

"You distracted yourself with something you enjoyed," she said, patting her on the head.

Dakota looked at Evan and smiled. "Where did you take her?"

Evan smiled back, happy that she was talking to him. "Dinner, movies, casino, twenty-four hour arcade, and here."

"Wow, the arcade must have been the reason you're here at five."

"Hell yeah it was! I kicked his ass in every game fifteen times! He almost cried!"

"Haha, that was funny. Dakota, can I speak to you in private?" he asked quickly.

"Sure." Before she could say anything else, he dragged her out of the hotel.

"Can we go out sometime? I mean as friends. I need to find out more things about AJ."

"Okay, no problem." She grabbed his phone out of his pocket and put her number in. "Call me when you feel the need to speak, just call me."

A door opened and Dean came out looking pissed as usual. "Would you people shut the fuck up? I'm trying to sleep."

"Fuck off, Ambrose."

"You too, Edwards."


	5. Chapter 5

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

It was Dakota's first day of being in The Shield. She gave Dean and the rest of them credit for being able to wrestle for so long without passing out in the layers of clothing.

She waited for them to figure out what she was going to do in the match they were having. While waiting, she saw Evan coming with AJ. "Hey power couple," she said,waving to them.

"Wouldn't that be you and Dean?" AJ asked, smiling for some reason.

"Why was my name being called in something involving this?" Dean asked, pointing to Dakota.

"Can't you just fall on your two front noses and slice up you boyfriend's dick?" Evan and AJ started laughing while Dean just stood there, not amused by what Dakota said.

"Very funny," he said sarcastically.

"Where's Seth and Roman?" she asked.

"They're not going to be in this segment. It's only going to be me and you, unfortunately."

AJ smiled and pulled Evan away. "Have fun power couple!" she shouted.

Dakota rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Dean. "What am I doing?"

"I'm going to do the introduction, then when I'm done you're going to say believe in The Shield."

"Question, why does it have to be you?"

"I don't know, maybe they like to fuck with me."

Dakota nodded and walked away. Before she could go far away from him, he called her. "Dakota!"

"What?"

"Tell AJ or whatever the hell her name is to talk to me right after the show."


	6. Chapter 6

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dean was waiting for AJ behind the arena. She finally arrived with Evan. Dean rolled his eyes because he couldn't stand to see couples together every minute of the day. To him it was worse than seeing them all over each other in public like they haven't seen each other in a thousand years. "Hey Dean," AJ greeted. "What do you want? Do you need me to set you up with Dakota?"

"What the fuck? Are you stupid or something, woman? After all the times that you see me and her interact, you think that I want you to set me up with her? I don't even like to say her name."

"Whatever you say, Dean."

"Anyway, can you send your little boyfriend away? I need to speak to you in private."

"Okay, Evan. I'll be back in a minute." He gave AJ a kiss and left. "What?"

"Did she get her script yet?"

"Who?"

He shivered. "Dakota. Did he get her script?" AJ thought about it for a moment.

"No."

"Good, because we have to kiss and I don't know how to. Since you've been around the locker room, I need some tips."

"Wait, so you basically called me whore and you want me to teach you how to kiss?"

"I didn't call you a whore, I just said that you've been around the locker room."

"Okay, I can't teach you now, but I can tomorrow. See you later virgin!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dakota sat in hotel room, looking at the script she had received for Monday Night Raw. "There's no way in hell that I'm doing all of this shit," she muttered to herself. Out of all the things the paper had on it, all she saw was Dean kissed Dakota.

"What?" AJ asked, looking at her phone. "Evan wants to talk to you later tonight, but yeah. What's wrong?"

"I have to be a whore on national television with Dean fucking Ambrose. I can barely stand seeing him, much less kiss him."

"You're such a drama queen. I kissed Bryan, Kane, Punk, Cena, and Ziggler and you're saying that kissing one guy is being a whore?"

"It counts as being a whore because it's Dean."

"He hasn't even had a first kiss. He's a virgin."

"Oh my God! Haha, this is too funny. I can't wait until tomorrow when I see him."

"You love him Dakota."

"Sweet Jesus, shut up!"

The door opened and Evan came in. "Guess who forced AJ to get him a key card!" he said, staring at Dakota the whole time.

"You?" she asked.

"Yes!" He grabbed Dakota's hand and pulled her outside. "I love you so much, Dakota!"

"Why? What did I do?" He kissed her and the pulled away to see her expression.

"I'm sorry." He walked away, but Dakota pulled him back to kiss him again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Story Notes:** What happens of "TV" will be separated and in italics.

* * *

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dakota was waiting for her partners as she always does. While waiting, she saw Evan pass without AJ. He sent a wink her way then continued walking.

Dean, Seth, and Roman finally made it to where she was. She realized something about her relationship with all of them. She hated Dean the most, but the only one she really talked to was Dean. Well, most of the talking done was arguing, so she didn't know if it really counted.

"Well hello there princess," Dean said, patting her on the head. She didn't know why, but being called princess, especially by him, really got to her. Not that she didn't like the thought of becoming a princess.

"Never touch me again," she said, taking his hand off of her. He smiled and touched her again. She responded to that by pinching him.

She turned her attention to Seth and Roman. "Am I going to get along with anyone of you?" She asked. Dean smiled.

"We're not going to get along, but you'll have to be nice to me for a _very_ long time." Dakota laughed until tears were coming out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, when was being nice to an asshole a requirement?" she asked, calming down a little bit.

Seth pushed Dean aside and answered the question for him. "Since we all saw you kissing your best friend's boyfriend last night."

Dakota's eyes were as big as Jupiter when she heard that. She was sure that nobody was around when that happened.

"Oh, let's not forget that when he was about to go to his _real_ girlfriend, you pulled him back for another kiss," Roman said.

"So, being nice to all of us _is_ a requirement, princess."

Before Dakota could say anything else, Special Op blared through the speakers. Which meant that it was almost time for her to kiss Dean. _She_ _really couldn't wait_.

* * *

_Dakota had on her usual heel face while coming down to the ring. When she reached the barricade, she waited for Dean to lift her over as the script said to. While lifting her up, she whispered something that wasn't in the script to him_. "_Blackmail isn't right, Dean."_

Dean carried her all the way to the ring so he could find time to respond to what she said right away. "Kissing your best friend's boyfriend isn't right either."

He put her down, then took the mic from Lillian. Dean, Seth, Roman and Dakota stood in the center of the _ring with their hands raised over their heads. Dean put the mic up to his mouth. "We are The Shield." The crowd booed so loud that def people could probably hear it. "Apparently, Kofi Kingston has is eye on Dakota."_

_Dakota raised her mic to her mouth. "Kofi, Dean obviously hit you in the head so hard that you think that you have a chance with me."_

"I think that is what happened, Dakota. I know who does have a chance with you, though."

"Who?"  
_  
Dean dropped his mic and kissed Dakota. She had to admit, he was a great kisser._


	9. Chapter 9

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dakota sat in her hotel room with AJ. Listening to her talk about Evan became annoying, mostly because she liked Evan. Also, because Dean, Seth, and Roman put her in a bad mood. She had to buy beer for all of them with her own money. She was saving up that money for something. She didn't know what exactly, but she would've had enough money when the time came to buy it.

She saw AJ pick up her phone and text Evan. She smiled when she saw a picture of him hugging his dog. He sent a next message and it involved Dakota. "Dakota, Evan asked if your free later tonight."

"Tell him that I said yes," she said almost instantly. She got another message.

"He said that he'll come for you at midnight. Wear something for a party." AJ paused for a moment, then looked back at her phone. She looked pissed. All Dakota could think about was her finding out why Evan wanted to take her out.

A smile was on AJ's face, then Dakota let out a sigh of relief. "So, how was kissing Dean?" AJ asked.

"He was actually good, to be honest. Not bad for his first time."

AJ giggled. "I taught him everything he knows…"

Dakota smiled. "You kissed him?"

"No, I wanted you to be his first kiss."

"Oh my God, AJ. You gave me something to be happy for, but now you ripped it away. Nice…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

AJ stood at her apartment door, waiting for Evan to arrive and take her best friend. Dakota wondered why she wasn't upset when Evan didn't invite her. Her last boyfriend usually called her every hour of the day. When he missed an hour because he was in a car accident, she broke up with him. It seemed really odd that she didn't scream or kick to go with them.

Before Evan came, AJ tried to fix her up the best she could. It took her hours to make her look perfect. Five hours, to be exact. AJ made sure that every last detail was perfect. Dakota shaved her legs in the morning, but since AJ felt one hair, she shaved both her legs and her arms. That was why AJ and Dakota were best friends. She was the only one who found AJ's obsessive behavior funny.

Evan came, grinning like an idiot. AJ kissed him and went back inside. Dakota felt a little jealous. But she let it go, since she was going out with her best friend's boyfriend with the intentions of getting laid. "You look pretty," Evan said before kissing her on the cheek. Dakota smiled and thought about something for a while

"Fuck it, I'm just gonna say it. Tonight, I don't want to hear anything about AJ. Let's just pretend that AJ Lee never existed." Dakota felt a little bad after saying that."

"I was going to say the same thing to you.Tonight is about us," he said, kissing her on the softly on the lips.

* * *

Just before entering the club, Evan stopped her. "I'm warning you now. Some people might be drunk off their asses. Can you handle that?" Dakota smiled.

"Might just become one of those people." Evan laughed and took her hand. They strolled in, hand in hand.

Not that she cared, but she saw Dean, Seth, and Roman sitting in the corner of the club, drinking shot after shot. Well, Dean was drinking shot after shot.

"Right now, I feel like drinking," Evan said with a smile. Dakota smiled too and dragged him over to the bar.

Unfortunately for her, Dean rose from his seat and decided to go over to her. She rolled her eyes and turned her face. That wasn't enough to send him off. "What?" She asked. He laughed and sat down next to her.

"You look pretty," he said. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Dean, you're obviously drunk. Go back to your friends now." She turned away and started to talk to Evan. Dean turned her back around and kissed her roughly. When he pulled away, she was about to say something, but he put his mouth to her to whisper something.

"Do you remember what happened between you and Evan?" Dakota looked at Evan and he looked pissed. More pissed than she had never seen him.

"I'm sorry…" she trailed off.

"Dakota, talk to me when you're not a whore."

Dean managed to ruin something in five minutes. That was a new record.


	11. Chapter 11

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

"Christ, my head hurts," Dakota said, getting out of bed. She realized something about that bed. It wasn't hers. Her eyes widened when she saw that she was only in her underwear. Her _very_ lacy underwear. Her face turned white when she saw who she was sleeping next to.

Dean mother fucking Ambrose.

"Good morning, princess," he said, causing her to jump one hundred feet in the air. He only laughed at her.

"Hell no, I did not sleep with you. Dakota Edwards hates Dean Ambrose. That's the way it's supposed to be or the universe will explode," she said causing Dean to laugh.

"Kiss me again Dakota," he said jokingly. Dakota looked at him like he was crazy, which he was.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Tell me exactly what happened last night."

"Obviously, we were drunk. From what Seth told me, we both started talking like we were friends…ew. Anyway, I offered to take you home, but you wanted to go to my hotel room. When we got there, you said you couldn't go to sleep with a dress on, so you took it off. You passed out, I passed out. The end."

"Please don't say anything else," she said, clutching her head. Her stomach turned and she ran to the bathroom.

Someone held her hair for her. She turned around to see that it was Dean of all people. She decided that she needed to check to see if Dean had a fever or something. He was being unusually nice.

Two minutes later, she was sure that her stomach was empty. That meant she needed food. She looked up at Dean who just rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Food…and my clothes

* * *

Dean gave Dakota some toast and orange juice before he sent her out of his hotel room. Dakota had a strange feeling that his sudden change of his attitude towards her was going to lead to something bad.

As soon as she left, she saw Evan outside of his apartment door. She forgot that Evan's room was in front of Dean's. "Did you have fun banging Ambrose?" he asked with his arms folded across his chest.

Dakota rolled her eyes. "Evan, Dean knows," she said. "He was going to tell AJ about us if I did anything. I went into Dean's hotel room last night because I was drunk off my ass. And I know I didn't have sex with him. I just passed out in there." Evan looked down.

"I'm sorry," he said, walking over to her to pull her into a hug. "I need to ask, why didn't you tell me this before?" Dakota thought about it for a while. She didn't really have a reason, but she could hear AJ's voice in her head saying that it was because she loved Dean.

Damn it, AJ.


	12. Chapter 12

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Dakota asked Mr. McMahon. She sat down in his office, along with Dean, Seth and Roman. Vince had just told them that they would have to travel and sleep and the same hotel room to make people believe that they're actually who they are on TV.

"Exaggerate, that's what I need you to do. Also, I'll need you to stop seeing anyone who is a baby face outside of the show." All of them nodded in agreement except for Dakota.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Most of my friends are baby faces and some of them don't even travel with the WWE that much."

"Ms. Edwards, if you have a problem you can quit." Dakota's eyes widened. She loved the WWE too much to quit. Dakota shook her head and Vince sent them off.

"Really?" Dean said while watching the match card. "I have to face Evan Bourne." Dean looked at Dakota to see her reaction. "What did you and Evan have a fight this morning?" Dakota's head snapped up.

"Shut the fuck up." Dakota slapped Dean on the shoulder.

"Ow! You know, that wasn't very nice. You wouldn't want the news to come out, would you?"

Dakota looked down and continued walking. Dean looked around and realized that Seth and Roman had disappeared. He grabbed Dakota's hand and pulled her into a closet. "What the fuck are you doing?" she asked. Dean just pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

"Did that answer your question?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dakota looked at Dean like he had lost his mind. Everything was perfect when they hated each other. The hate was what fueled her to, well… hate him. She loved hating Dean. It was fun. And she loved it when Dean hated her.

Dean smiled and went out of the closet. Dakota walked out slowly and saw AJ standing out there with a huge grin on her face. "I can guess what happened in there," she said grabbing Dakota's hand. "You and Dean finally had sex. I'm proud of you!"

"We didn't have sex, AJ. We were talking."

"Bullshit, guys don't drag women into closets just to talk. Even if the intention was to talk, it probably would've escalated into something more." AJ said, looking at her for any signs of sex.

"I'm only saying this to get off of this topic. Yes, AJ, I had sex with Dean. Can I go now?"

"Yes you can," she said, skipping away. Dakota always wondered how she could go most of her life skipping like an idiot.

Dakota turned around and saw Dean watching her. She nearly screamed. "We had sex, huh?" he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I only said that so she would leave me alone,"

"Actually, I would kind of like it if we had sex." Dakota's eyes went big and he laughed. "You actually believed that shit? I fucking hate you. Why would I do that?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

It was Dakota's first day traveling with the Shield. She knew something bad would happen eventually, especially with Dean.

They were already on the plane. She was on her laptop, sitting next to Dean in first class. She ran out of interesting websites to go to, so she looked up her name to see what the internet wrestling community thought of her. There was something that said that she and Dean would become a power bomb couple. She laughed at the things the fans said.

Dean glanced over to her laptop and saw the power bomb couple thing. He thought that it sounded pretty lame. But he thought of them as a couple. "That would probably be the worse two days of my life," he muttered. He looked over at the laptop again and saw a GIF of him and Dakota kissing. You couldn't even tell that they hated each other. That takes a lot of skill.

Dakota looked at him and swallowed hard. "Dean, what are we gonna do about the kissing thing?" she asked. The answer was simple to Dean.

"Just pretend that it never happened. Simple," he looked outside of the window while Dakota stared at him like he just told her that he murdered her family.

"Pretend that it never happened? I can't do that because it _did _happen. Give a better answer, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to say? I didn't like kissing you on or off-screen and neither did you. Why are you so concerned about it?"

Dakota wanted to say that she did like it, but again, the universe would explode. She instead nodded and went back to her laptop. But she still had so many questions.


	15. Chapter 15

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

"Why is there only two beds?" Dakota asked upon entering her hotel room. Two beds meant that to people had to sleep on one bed and she hated everyone in the room.

"Shit, it was supposed to be three beds," Dean said, setting down his bags on the floor. Dakota looked at him.

"There's four of us," she said. Dean smiled.

"I know." Dakota rolled her eyes and set down her bags.

She went on the balcony to look at the stars, as she did every time her hotel room had one. She _did_ see light, but it wasn't the ones she was hoping to see. Dean came out and saw thousands of people with cameras. He grabbed Dakota by her waist and pulled her into a kiss. They all went crazy. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her into the hotel room.

"Why did they choose the night that I'm stuck with you to be out there?" Dakota asked.

"Vince sent them," Dean said, taking out his clothes out of his bag.

"So, when did you plan on telling me?"

"I didn't," he said before closing his bag. "They shouldn't be out there any longer, anyway. It's midnight and the hotel doesn't allow guests past midnight."

Dakota grabbed her bag and looked through it until she found what she was looking for. A purple bathing suit. She preferred to swim at night. She didn't like going out in the day, which was probably why she was so damn pale.

She went into the bathroom to put it on. When she came out she covered herself with a towel. "Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"The pool," she said before shutting the door.

"The pool at night?" Dean, Seth and Roman said in unison.

* * *

Dakota sat in the water, thinking about the hell she would have to go through until her story line with The Shield was dropped. She didn't like working with Dean, or anyone else in The Shield, but if she wanted to keep her dream job, she had to. She just wished that Dean was nicer. Dean was seriously sexy. She gave credit where credit was due, but he was an ass. That made him unattractive on a mental level.

Dean stood on the balcony, watching Dakota swim around in the pool by herself. He admired the way she looked in that bathing suit. Yes, he had seen her in bathing suits before, the tightest ring gear imaginable, and almost naked. But something about that bathing suit seemed to make her look different to him.

He didn't even know why he hated her. He just did. The hate between them is what makes him happy. Without the hate he would be sad all the time again. The only time he genuinely smiled was when he was insulting Dakota. He just lived off of hate.

"Get these thoughts out of your head, Dean," he said to himself before going back inside.

* * *

Dakota got back to her hotel room after swimming for fifteen minutes. She saw the Roman and Seth were asleep on one bed, which meant that she had to share with Dean. Just great.

"Back from your swim, Princess?" he said before going into his bed. Dakota rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to dry off and change her clothes.

When she was finished, she saw Dean on the bed in only a pair of boxers. She stopped and stared until he noticed. "Like what you see?" Dakota snapped out of it and crawled into bed. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead, which seemed very weird. "Good night," he said before closing his eyes. He wondered why he did that when he said to himself earlier that he hated her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dakota was happy to finally be able to speak to her friends. After waking up, Dean went back to being a huge ass, so she wasn't in the happiest of moods. She wondered how he went from being kind to being an asshole over night. She didn't even know why she was worrying about it.

She went into the locker room and saw AJ crying while Natalya was comforting her. "What's wrong?" she asked. Natalya got up.

"Evan broke up with her and she hasn't stopped crying. You're her best friend, can you cheer her up?" Dakota felt guilty. She knew for a fact that Evan broke up with AJ because of her.

She sat down next to AJ and hugged her. She thought of something that she knew would make AJ stop crying instantly. "Cheer up, sweetie. Dean and I slept in the same bed last night." AJ popped up and Natalya's eyes grew wide.

"Details, Dakota," AJ said. After explaining everything, AJ and Natalya were squealing. "Well, are you dating now?" AJ asked.

"The answer to that is no. When we woke up, he went back to acting like an ass. I have no idea why, but he did."

Dakota's alarm went off, which meant that it was fifteen minutes before her match. When she opened the locker room door, Evan was standing in front of it. Luckily, none of the girls were watching. She pushed him out of the way. "Why did you break up with AJ?"

"Because I wanted to be with you. Do you have any idea how long I've been in love with you?"

"Then why didn't you ask me out before AJ asked you out?"

"Because I was scared."

Dean saw Evan and Dakota talking, so he moved away from where he was sitting and attempted to punch Evan. He moved out of the way before he could and punched Dean. Dakota was laughing uncontrollably. "Dude…you just got knocked the fuck out,"she said between laughter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dakota got back to her hotel room. She saw Dean standing in front of the mirror, looking at the bruise Evan left him with. She wondered why he tried to punch him in the first place.

Dean saw Dakota in the mirror. He watched as she ran her hand through her hair. He studied her long enough to know that she did that when ever she was upset. He knew that he was partly the reason for her being upset. That was because he always had some part in it.

Dakota's head snapped up and she saw him looking at her in the mirror. She flipped him off and he smiled. "No need to be so hostile, princess." Dakota rolled her eyes and went into her suitcase and pulled out a bathing suit. "Damn, how many bathing suits do you have?"

Dakota ignored him and pushed him out of the bathroom. She really wasn't in the mood for his…anything, so she just pretended that he never existed.

After putting on her bathing suit, Dean was no where in sight. She smiled and grabbed her things.

* * *

Dakota got to the pool, but she didn't feel like swimming after she saw who got in the pool before her. "I hope you don't mind, but decided to go swimming with you." Dakota didn't say anything. She just got in the water and tried to stay far from him. "What's your problem?" He asked, getting tired of her not answering him.

Dakota finally decided to respond. "My problem is you," she said. She realized that he was coming closer, so she moved.

"Don't go away, Dakota." She was surprised at the use of her real name. He never used her real name unless it was forced upon him. Dean moved closer and closer to her until she couldn't move away anymore. "You can't leave me. I won't let you."

Dakota was starting to get scared. She had never seen this Dean before, and she didn't like seeing him. "Why are you doing this to me? I thought you hated me."

"I do hate you. I can't stand the sight of you. But you're under my skin, and I need to get you out. If this is the only way to get you out, then so be it."

Dakota pushed him away, but he shoved her back where she was when he saw her moving. "You're crazy, Dean."

"Am I really?" He grabbed her by her throat and breathed heavily in her ear. "It takes one to know one, Dakota." He kissed her softly and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They had sex right in the pool.


	18. Chapter 18

**Poison Was the Cure **

* * *

Dakota attempted to get out of bed, but she was pulled back by an arm around her waist. She turned around to see Dean sleeping peacefully. Her lips curled up into a smile as the memories of the previous night flooded back into her mind. For a virgin, he was actually good. She hated to admit it, but it was true.

She looked around the room and realized that Seth and Roman were gone. She chuckled when she remembered the game they were playing. Dean came into the room and kept dropping the word 'sex' in every sentence for no reason, so they drank every time he said it. They both ended up drinking two bottles of Whiskey. Each.

"You can stare at me all you want, my close aren't going to magically come off of my body," he said, causing her to laugh. He pulled her closer to him and smiled. "Since they're not magically coming off, I'm gonna give you permission to take them off." Dakota pushed him away and giggled.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to pass. We have a photo shoot today and I can't go up there looking like I've been sucked into a tornado. Neither can you." Dean laughed and got out of bed. "Did I turn you into a sex addict?"

"I've been addicted to sex for a long time," he said. Dakota laughed at his lie. "What's so funny?" he asked, oblivious to the information that she had.

"What's funny is that you would actually have to have sex first to become a sex addict. And since I was the only girl to have sex with you, you couldn't have been a sex addict for a long time." Dean's face turned beet red.

"Who told? I'll beat the "telling" out of them," he said, making Dakota laugh.

"I don't think you can do that. AJ told me. She also told me that you asked her to teach you how to kiss. When you tell that girl a secret, she won't tell anyone, but that doesn't include me," she said with a chuckle at the end.

"Tell me, how do you stand that girl's craziness?"

"I don't even know myself."

* * *

Dakota had just finished taking her last picture with Dean. All of them had to be serious, but they both couldn't help but laugh when they "accidentally" touched each other in inappropriate places.

Dean left the room as soon as the shoot was over. Dakota found it strange, but she ignored it. Dean wasn't exactly on the normal side, after all.

AJ stormed into the room. Her face wasn't how it usually was. Instead of happy and bubbly, it was more like angry and fiery. "What's wro—" She was cut off by AJ's hand colliding with her face.

"You're such a fucking bitch! No wonder you didn't like Dean. You were busy screwing my now ex-boyfriend Evan! I'm sure you're the reason he broke up with me." Dakota was speechless. She never wanted her to know. Then again, anyone who stole their best friend's boyfriend wouldn't want them to know.

"Who told you that?" she asked, holding her cheek.

"Dean, he told me. He's even a better friend than you were to me. I hate you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dakota waited until AJ left to look for Dean. She swore to God that after she finished kicking his ass, she would never talk to him off-screen again. He crossed too far over the line.

She found him sitting on the floor in the locker room, smiling like he didn't know what was going on. "Hi," he said, getting up to hug her. She slapped him, much like AJ did to her. "Well, it seems as though AJ found out about our princess' little secret," he said while holding his cheek.

Dakota kicked him, not very hard though. "How could you do that to me? After what happened last night, I thought that we would actually be…"

"Dating? Dakota, last night I said that I only did that because you were under my skin. You're not under my skin anymore. I can go back to hating you."

"I'm not a toy, Dean. You can't just play with me and then throw me away. I actually have feelings."

"Okay, Dakota. I promise I won't have sex with you again. Can you stop talking to me, now?" Dakota was about to hit him, but Evan came in an stopped her.

"It's not worth it," he said, still trying to hold her back. Dakota broke free and hugged him. "I love it when you do this."

Dean grabbed his bags and went out of the room. He didn't like them, especially Dakota. He touched his face and remembered the slap. "It's her fault for being a whore," he said softly to himself.

After finding some place quiet, he sat down there and thought about the first time they say each other.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Dakota walked slowly down the FCW corridors. It was frightening, yet exciting. She was going to have her first official match._

Because she was so deep in thought, she bumped into someone. She looked at the person and saw Dean Ambrose. He just nodded and walked along. No words p, but Dakota had sexual thought running through her mind.

* * *

**End of flashback**

* * *

He missed the days when they never talked. Life was much simpler. He never had to worry about anything but his job.

He heard foot steps coming towards him. Surprisingly, it was AJ. She sat down next to him. "I have a feeling Dakota upset you," she said while rubbing his arm.

"Of course she did. Even the thought of her upsets me." AJ pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Dean, I need you stay with me tonight. I have never been alone in my room since I've made it to the main roster. I can't do it now."

Dean scratched his head. "I'm sorry, Vince wants me to room with The Shield."

"I don't give a fuck what Vince says. Please, Dean," she said, rubbing her hand on his chest.

"Okay," he said before getting up.

As soon as Dean was out of ear-shot, she put on a devious grin. "You will be mine."


	20. Chapter 20

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dakota waited for Dean all night. She didn't know why, but she did. After finally getting tired at five in the morning, she went to sleep. It felt odd without someone sleeping next to her. She went years without someone sleeping next to her, but she grew accustomed to Dean. But she still didn't plan on talking to him.

When she woke up, Roman and Seth were standing over her with scowls on their faces. "What do you want?" she asked them.

"We want to know where Dean is," they said, making her eyes widen. She realized that Dean still didn't come back.

"How should I know?" She got out of bed and left them wondering.

* * *

Dean smiled as he saw AJ's hand wrapped around him. His night was amazing. He managed to have sex two nights in a row with two different girls. He underestimated himself, no doubt.

"Good morning," AJ said, kissing him sweetly. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Before shutting the door, she looked back at him. "Care to join me?" Before Dean could answer, he heard three loud knocks on the door, followed by Dakota's voice. "Ignore it."

"I can't ignore it, it might be something important," he said before opening it. "What do you want? I'm kind of busy."

"Listen, Vince wants to see all of us, including AJ, because your dumb ass was photographed going into her room."

* * *

"Okay, someone obviously didn't follow my orders," Vince said before glaring at Dean. "Creative came up with an affair angle. You'll get it in your scripts later today. But, AJ will be a member of The Shield."

Dakota sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Dean noticed it and frowned. "What if I said that we just forget the whole thing?"

Vince laughed. "No, we can't forget the whole thing. It's all over the internet." Dean shrugged and excused himself from his office. At least he tried.


	21. Chapter 21

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dean went into the hotel room and saw Dakota on the bed listening to music with her sad face on. He hated to admit it, but he felt bad. If he had listened to himself before, none of this would've happened.

Dakota looked up and saw him staring at her. She got up and locked herself in the bathroom. She needed to get away from him, but that seemed to be impossible. Every time she felt like she didn't want to see him, something either told her that she was lying to herself, or she kept thinking about him.

Someone knocked on the door, but Dakota decided to ignore it. Whoever it was, they weren't important."You know you want to talk to me. Open the fucking door," Dean said hitting the door hard after he finished.

She opened the door because she did want to speak to him, but she didn't plan to. "Well, why are you so upset?" Dean asked, grabbing her hand. She didn't answer him. All she did was yank her arm away. "Not this shit again."

Dakota walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. He followed her. "You're going to talk to me sooner or later." She shook her head. "You forced me to do this," he said before pinning her on the bed. "Do you know how much pain you're causing me right now, Dakota? Do you have any idea how much it hurts when someone you love just stops talking to you?"

Her eyes widened. "Did you just say that you love me?"

Dean laughed. "No, but I got you to talk to me, didn't I?'


	22. Chapter 22

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dakota's morning couldn't have been worse. She had to travel with The Shield, which meant that she had to travel with Dean and AJ. Dakota had to hold Dean's hand during the whole trip and she had to smile and talk to both of them. The things that were said weren't exactly what teammates should be saying to each other. They were arguing with each other, but with smiles.

Dean looked over to Dakota and "smiled". "You're so fucking annoying, do you know that?" he asked.

AJ looked at him and "smiled" also. "And she's ugly, too. By the way, why can't I hold your hand?"

"Because, bitch, we can't break kayfabe," Dakota said without a smile. She was tired of them. Everything she did gave them a reason to say something bad about her. That time, she didn't even do anything.

"Dakota, where's your smile?" Roman asked. "I'm not in the mood to hear Vince's lecture."

She pulled her hand away from Dean and stopped walking. "Fuck Vince! I'm tired of these two calling me names and saying bad thing about me! What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

"How about sleeping with my ex-boyfriend, Dakota? You just can't keep your legs closed, can you? Do you have any idea how much men you told me you slept with? You practically slept with the whole world."

"Including Dean," Dakota said with a smile. She looked at Roman. "Here's my smile, Roman." Before she could even turn around properly, AJ slapped her. She decided that she wasn't going to take it, so she punched her so hard that she fell to the ground. She kept punching her until she had a bloody nose. She probably wouldn't have stopped there if Dean hadn't pulled her off.

"You broke my fucking nose!" AJ screamed.

"And I'm fucking glad I did!"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Fifty reviews? For me? Thanks!

* * *

**Story Notes:** As usual, the "TV" scenes are separated and in italics. Also, Dakota's thoughts during "TV" will be in bold ONLY.

* * *

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dakota's whole body begged for a Tylenol. Of course, Vince gave her the inevitable lecture about how she was on thin ice, which made her day suck more than it already did. Oh, let's not forget the part where she had to sleep on the floor instead of the bed with Dean.

When she woke up at almost seven o' clock, her back was killing her. She got up and went into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Her face was streaked with tears from the night before. She didn't know why she was crying. All she knew was that she stayed up until five crying.

She closed her eyes and started crying again. That time, she knew why. Her life wasn't going the way she wanted it to. Everything was horrible. All she wanted to do was wrestle in front of millions of people, but other things were happening. She nearly lost her job because of drama with her former best friend, and she was sad because Dean didn't like her.

_Wait…what? Because Dean doesn't like me? Nope, I am not crying because an asshole like him doesn't like me_. _That's not a very Dakota thing to do._

She felt two arms wrap around her waist. Of course, it was Dean. She tried to remove his arms, but he was too strong "Aren't you afraid that AJ sees us?" she asked, trying to find some place to put her hands. He shook his head.

"No, not at all," he said before letting her go. But, when she wanted to leave the bathroom, he kept blocking her. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked after he grabbed her hand.

She yanked her hand away. "I'm going out there, if you would excuse me," she said before being pushed back by him. He shut the bathroom door and locked it. After he did that, he backed her up to the sink. "What are you doing?"

He lifted her up and made her sit down on the sink. "What do you think I'm doing?" He spread her legs and then moved closer to her to kiss her.

"What if they hear us?"

"They won't."

* * *

It was almost time for the show, so she went to the arena. Dean decided to follow her, since AJ was mad at him for waking up before her.

Before entering the arena, Dean pulled her into a kiss. He didn't know why he did, he just felt that the moment was right to kiss her.

When they got in, they went their separate ways. That was what they always did. The arena was a place where they didn't want to see each other. Well, they claimed that they want to see each other at all, but they couldn't do that.

Dakota went to look for Evan. She found him in catering, alongside Dolph, Randy, and Zack. She sneaked up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who."

"Is it that chick from the lingerie magazine that I've been reading about?" he laughed and removed Dakota's hands and kissed her. She grabbed a seat next to him and waved to the rest of the boys.

"Well, Evan, it seems as though you have a new girlfriend and you didn't tell us about her," Dolph said. Evan laughed and draped his arm around Dakota.

"So, the amount of times I've said her name didn't count, right?" Zack laughed.

"Sorry dude, we just needed a proper introduction since none of us really know her like that,"

He laughed. "Well, boys, this goddess I currently have my arm around is Dakota Annabel Edwards. She was born on July 14, 1988-"

Dakota cut him off. "Evan, how in the hell do you know all of this?" she asked while laughing.

"I have ways, sweetie," he said before kissing her on the cheek. Her alarm on her phone went off, which meant her segment with Dean was in five minutes

"Shit, I have to go. I love you," she said before getting up. Evan pulled her back and kissed her. Three minutes later, they were still kissing. Dakota pulled away and laughed. "Seriously, I need to go. You can kiss me all you want when I'm done." After she was out of his sight, Evan turned back to the boys.

"You love her, don't you?" Randy asked. Evan wanted to say since the first time he saw her, but that sounded too cheesy. But it was the truth.

"Of course I do," he said with a smile. "She's the best girlfriend I ever had.

* * *

_"Hi, Dakota," Jon said, walking up to her. He pulled her into a hug and then a kiss. "You look happy," he said._  
_  
"That's because I'm getting ready to challenge AJ Lee for the Diva's Championship," she said before inhaling deeply  
_  
**Now the bitch is going to come out and all the momentum I have will be gone. I hate my life.  
**  
_"About that, we're kind of making her a member of The Shield. Remember when we said that we weren't so sure? Well after she won the title, we thought she was ready."_

_"I didn't have any say in this."_

_"We thought that you would agree. But I have something to cheer you up, babe." He pulled out two fake tickets. "Surprise!"_

_She kissed him and Dakota saw AJ shifting uncomfortably._

**That's** **right, watch me kiss your boyfriend. He's my unofficial fuck buddy now.**

* * *

Dakota was the first person to make it back to the hotel room because she didn't want to see anyone on her team's face. All of them were giving her a hard time, including Dean. She hated all of them. Yes, she meant Dean, too.

She looked at herself in the mirror, once again. Looking into a mirror seemed to be the only thing that was keeping her at least sane. Her eyes were red because she was tired, yet she didn't want to sleep. The thoughts racing through her mind kept her up. Most of her thoughts involved Dean and they were very obscene, but she still hated him. Just not the way that she did before. She couldn't hate him that way, because he had a small part of her and he wouldn't give it back. That small part was the tiniest piece of her heart. Unfortunately, she was almost certain that she didn't have the same thing that he did.

She heard the door open and she saw Seth come in. He looked tired, too. Not surprisingly, he took one look at her and groaned. "You look horrible," he said before sitting on his bed.

"Tell me something I don't know," she said after sitting on the floor/ her bed. She looked up at the roof and sighed. "I hate my life," she said out loud.

"Welcome to the club," Seth said before sitting next to her. "Dean and AJ stressing you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "What's bugging you?"

"Dean. I don't want to do the things that he wants me to do, but I have to if I want to keep my job. Vince has a mega-boner for his…whatever it is, and I don't have it, apparently. He can tell Vince whatever he wants and I can't. Do you think I want to be mean to you? I don't, it's just that Dean hates you for some reason and I have to follow that opinion."

She laughed. "You're letting someone like Dean control who you can and can't like? I'd suggest that you man up and tell him how you actually feel." She got up from where she was sitting and Seth heard a loud crack come from her back.

"That sounds bad. Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?"

"What about Roman?"

"Fuck Roman, he's been acting like an ass all day."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks. I would love to see this side of you all the time."


	24. Chapter 24

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dean woke up with the image of Seth's arm around Dakota's waist. He hated seeing them near each other now. He wanted the possible existence of Seth and Dakota in a relationship to be gone. He knew that she was dating Evan, but that didn't stop her from sleeping with him twice.

He stared at the lock screen of his phone. It was a picture of him and AJ, but he wasn't looking at that. Instead, he was focusing on Dakota hugging Evan in the background. He didn't like her at all, but seeing her with any other guys made him mad.

He looked over to a sleeping Dakota and Seth, mostly Dakota. She looked so peaceful. She never looked peaceful when she was sleeping with him. She always looked like something was bothering her. That something was most likely Dean.

He got out of bed and successfully didn't wake up AJ. He walked over to Dakota and tapped her lightly on he shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open. He loved it when she did that. "What?" she asked, covering her face. She got out of bed and unplugged her phone from its charger. When she did, he saw a picture of him.

"Go get yourself ready. We're going somewhere to eat breakfast."

* * *

Dean bought everything for Dakota, mainly because she didn't eat that much. A couple of WWE fans found their way to the table they were eating at. Since they were heels, they had to act like heels. They had to deny all pictures and autographs, but anyone could tell that they really wanted to do it.

"I want to be face again," Dakota said after taking a sip of her coffee. "But I still want to be a heel, it's fun to do these unpredictable things." Dean nodded and took his phone out he saw seven missed calls from AJ, but he ignored them. "Dean, we really need to talk about us," she said. Dean almost laughed, but he realized that she was serious.

"Okay, go ahead," he said. Dean thought that it was only hate between them, but he decided to let her talk.

"Well, I'm getting mixed emotions from you. One minute you're acting like a friend, like you are now. The next minute, you want to fuck my brains out. Then, you hate me. How do you actually feel about me?"

He had a blank expression. To be honest, he didn't even know how he felt about her, and if he did, he sure as hell wasn't going to tell the truth. "I hate you."

"Wait, so you woke me up and took me out to eat, but you hate me? That's total bullshit, Dean. Tell me the truth."

_Oh yeah, I forgot that she's not an idiot_, he thought.

"Okay, the truth. I think of you as just my sex partner, nothing more."

"I don't want to be just your sex partner. I was hoping for you to say-"

"That I love you?" He rose from his seat and grabbed her hand. "Then I fucking love you, Dakota!" he shouted. "I s!id in front of everyone, Dakota. Is that what you wanted?"

She yanked her hand away from him. "No, Dean, I didn't want you to say that. I wanted you to say that you wanted us to be friends." That was a huge lie.

"Bullshit, Dakota. You know you wanted to tell me that. You wanted the truth, but you don't want the truth. Make up your fucking mind, woman!" He walked out and left Dakota there who looked like she wanted to cry.

"Dean, I love you," she said softly. She looked around to make sure no one heard her. "Thank God. I never said that."


	25. Chapter 25

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Everyone was awake and fully alert by 5:00 AM. They had a plane to catch and they sure as hell didn't want to miss it.

Dean and Dakota didn't speak to each other after the incident, and neither of them had any plans to talk to each other any time. If they did speak, it had to be on the show.

Dean was kissing AJ all morning. Part of it was to make Dakota jealous, but the other reason was because he loved doing it. AJ's kisses were wild, which he enjoyed very much.

Dakota wanted to get to South Carolina and see Evan so all of her problems would be gone. She had to completely erase Dean from her mind, which was surprisingly easy. She thought that it would take months of stress and metal breakdowns for her to forget him, but it turned out that he wasn't as important as Dakota thought he was.

Roman got injured, so he went home. How he got injured wasn't really a surprise to anyone. Roman was known to drink to the point of blacking out. So, he went to a bar and by the time he was ready to leave, he couldn't stand up properly, so he slipped and hit his head. Vince was passing it off as a concussion from a match with Randy Orton. That wasn't surprising either.

Seth walked over to Dakota who was playing with her phone and covered her eyes. "Come on, I can't let you beat my high score," he said as he watched her try her hardest to play _Temple Run 2_ without looking. "Ha! You'll never pass my high score! Ever!" Dakota giggled and put down her phone. They had grown fonder of each other every time they spoke. Seth was the only person she could talk to anytime she wanted to.

"Bitch, I almost got to twenty-million!" Seth acted like her words hurt him by putting his hand over his chest. "That's right, I said it. What are you going to do, gravy boat?"

Seth laughed and sat down next to her. "What the fuck is a gravy boat?" he asked with a broad grin.

"I have no idea, it was the first thing that popped into my head," she said with a laugh. Dean wasn't paying any attention to AJ. He was too busy focusing on Seth and Dakota. Nothing was right about what was happening. They went from hating to each other to laughing and playing. He feared that it would escalate into kissing and fucking. He needed them to stop talking to each other immediately.

_Two tone hair, wrinkly balls, hairy assed fucker_, Dean thought.

"Do you want me to buy a pair for you?" AJ asked. Dean had no idea what was said before that, so he just nodded. "Good! You'll look hot in Converse," she said.

_How am I going to get out of that one, now?_

Dean took out his phone and checked his Twitter. He didn't like Twitter, but something told him to go on it. The first thing he did was go on Dakota's page. The first three Tweets were about Seth. He read the entire conversation that they had and he instantly scowled. Everything about their conversation pissed him off. The thing that pissed him off the most was when they said they were going to play with each other. It sounded too sexual for people who claimed that they were friends. He was the only person who was supposed to play with her, no one else. Like he said before, she was _his_ sex partner.

He looked back over to them and nearly passed out when he saw what they were doing. Seth was lying on the bed and Dakota was sitting on top of him, laughing and hitting his chest. The picture looked too wrong. Friends wouldn't do that to each other, especially when one of them has a boyfriend and a fuck buddy.

* * *

Dean had a seat between Dakota and AJ on the plane. He needed to talk to Dakota, but with AJ sitting next to him, it was impossible. He looked over to Dakota, who was using her laptop. It looked like she was reading a message sent from Evan. He thought that it sounded ridiculous and that no one would send a message that has 'I love you' in every sentence. Well, since Dakota was falling for it, he had another relationship to damage. He wanted their relationship to be monogamous, but he still didn't love her.

"I really need to pee. Even my bladder is tiny," AJ said before un-buckling her seatbelt and going to the bathroom.

Dean turned to Dakota and rubbed her arm. She jumped a little bit and turned to face him and rolled her eyes. When she said that she wasn't going to talk to him, she meant it. Even if she was on fire and Dean was the only person there to save her, she wouldn't say a word to him. "Come on, we're doing this again? The silent treatment never works, Dakota. You always talk to me; you can't get enough of me." Dakota wanted to respond to that, but she instead continued to type away on her laptop.

AJ came back from the bathroom and kissed Dean, which caused Dakota to frown. He knew that he would talk to her eventually.

* * *

After checking into the hotel, Dakota went to unpack her clothes for the night. "Do you need any help?" Dean asked. Dakota didn't answer him, but she turned to look at Seth.

"Seth, can you help me pick out my clothes?" she asked with a grin. Seth put down his bag and ran over to Dakota. "Thanks, Seth." Dean smiled and walked away because he knew that she only asked him to piss him off. She was _almost_ successful.

"What's this?" Seth asked while holding up a thong. Dean remembered that thong. It was the one she wore when she was out with Evan and he kissed her. It was the first time he saw her drunk.

"Give me that, pervert!" she said before taking it out o his hand. She giggled and threw it on the bed.

"Can you wear it for me tonight?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. "Please?" Dakota laughed and hit him softy on his arm.

"It's not like you're going to see it, anyway." Seth grinned and trailed his thumb across her bottom lip. "What are you doing?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"I might just sneak a peek when you're sleeping," he said. Dean didn't want do see anymore, so he walked up to Seth and pushed him away from her. "What the fuck, dude?"

Dean was furious, no doubt. He'd wanted to punch Seth ever since he struck up a friendship with Dakota. It was obvious to everyone, except Dakota, that Seth wanted to get in her pants. Dean wouldn't let that happen; she belonged to him. No one was allowed in there but him, and he was determined to murder anyone who believed that they could violate his property.

Dean threw his hand as hard as he could on his nose. Seth howled in torment and held his nose. "I'm the only person who gets to fuck her, no one else!" Dean shouted. Seth stared at the river of blood coming from his nose. He looked up at Dakota, who seemed to be having a staring contest with Dean. "That's right, no one but me."

He completely forgot that AJ was in the room. He said all of that and did all that in front of her. But AJ didn't break up with him, nor did she argue with him. All she did was kiss him for saying that he fucked her former best friend. She was truly a weird one.

Dakota helped Seth off the ground and took him into the bathroom to help him fix up his nose, and to talk. "I don't like him. I don't dislike him, either. I don't even hate him. I _fucking_ hate him," she said while trying to remove all the blood from Seth's nose.

"I don't think you hate him, since you fucked him." Dakota rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember the time Dean kept saying 'sex'?" he nodded. "That was the only time and I never did it again," she said, stretching the truth. To be honest, she wanted that to happen. That's why she said that that was the only time. The second time, she didn't want it to happen, but she had to. Okay, she didn't have to, but she didn't want to say it.

Seth leaned over and kissed her softly. "Since there isn't anything going on between you and Dean," he said. The smile she had on her face quickly disappeared when she realized what had happened. She was cheating on her boyfriend with two guys.

_Whore would be the best word to describe me._


	26. Chapter 26

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Evan saw Dakota coming, so he ditched is friends and ran over to her. She felt bad because Evan would've done anything for her and she repaid him by cheating on him with two other people. "Hey, babe," he said after planting a kiss on her lips.

"Hi," she said. She wasn't looking at him, and he took notice of it. He noticed almost everything about her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Dakota shook her head. He knew something was wrong, but he understood that whatever it was, she didn't want to talk about it. "Okay, I don't want to see you sad. I know something that will cheer you up," he said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his locker room which had candle and rose petals all over the place. "Since, we're not allowed to be seen with each other in public, I did this so we can spend some time alone," he said with a smile. Dakota felt even more guilty; he went through all that trouble for her.

"This is beautiful," she said with a fake smile. If she didn't sleep with Dean and kiss Seth, that day would've been perfect.

Dakota sat down and Evan followed her. "I came five hours early just to set this up. I had to make everything exactly the way I pictured it in my head," he said before kissing her neck. "That involves us removing each other's clothes slowly and having sex," he said, placing small kisses on her collarbone. He didn't see anything or anyone ruining their night.

_I love her. She is the best woman on earth for me._

Dean went to look for Dakota to make sure that no one crossed his property line. AJ was talking to Vince, so he was free to do anything sexual to her. All he had to do was find her. He saw Randy and stopped him. "Have you seen Dakota anywhere?" he asked. Randy knew that he kissed Dakota while Evan was on a date with her, so he didn't want to tell him where she was.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked. Randy could see the anger in Dean's eyes, but he didn't care. He knew that he could kick his ass with no great effort.

"We have to go see Vince," he said, lying through his teeth. Dean knew that Randy would believe him, since he was as gullible as, well, whatever comparison there was.

He sighed. "Okay, she's in Evan's locker room, but I would knock first," he said with a wink. Dean didn't even wait. He walked away and pushed anyone who was in his way. He was out for blood.

_That's __**my**__ property. If that asshole thinks that he could fuck my Dakota, then he's sadly mistaken._

He found his way to Evan's locker room and barged in. "What the hell are you doing, Dean?" Dakota asked. Dean didn't answer her. He just grabbed her hand and pulled her away from him. Thankfully, he didn't see anything more than them kissing.

"I don't like to share, Dakota, and I'm sure as hell not sharing you," he said.

Dakota slapped him. He seriously pushed her over the edge if he didn't do it already. "You don't have to share me because I don't fucking belong to you! You hate me, and I hate you. That's how I want it to be. Do you think I like cheating on my boyfriend with two other guys?" Dean put his finger on her mouth.

"Two?" he asked. The last time he checked, it was him and him only. "Who's the other guy?"

"It doesn't matter who the other guy is! All that matters is…I quit," she said softly. Dean looked at her like she was crazy.

"You can't quit."

"I love working here, but I can't stand you. I seriously mean that, Dean." She walked away, leaving Dean with a shocked face.

_I did it this time, I really did it. _

"Fuck my life."


	27. Chapter 27

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

It was the first week since Dakota quit. She had to admit, she felt lonely. All her friends were on the road, while she was at home in New York watching her old matches. "I'm bored!" she shouted.

Her phone rang and she picked it up off of the dresser. The caller ID said that it was Dean, so she ignored it. She was sure that he was calling for something stupid, anyway. He called again, but she decided to answer it since she knew that he would continue calling until he got an answer. "What?" she asked angrily. She heard him chuckle, so she rolled her eyes.

"_Well, it seems like my little whore is pissed," he said with a laugh. "I know about you and Seth. I actually knew something like that would've happened._"

"Did you really disturb me for this?"

"_No, I actually have a good reason. WWE's going to be in_ _New York tomorrow. I…uhh…would you…Okay, will you show me around? I don't know New York that well, and I thought since you have nothing to do…_"

"Wait, I left the WWE to get away from you, and you expect me to use my free time to see the same person that I'm trying to get away from? The answer to your question, Dean, is no." She hung up the phone and went back to what she was doing.

Dean stared at his phone. He finally did it. He pushed Dakota too far and he couldn't get her back. Without her presence, he felt odd. He had grown accustomed to her, in a hateful sort of way.

AJ came into the hotel room and Dean was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice. She sneaked up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who." She said into his ear.

"AJ," he said. She was hoping for him to joke around a bit. After seeing that he was obviously not in the mood, she removed her hand from his eyes and went in the shower, not saying a word to him. She thought he would be ecstatic since the pain in their asses was gone from their lives.

Seth came into the room and he was looking to take all the blood out of Dean's body. He wanted to since the week Dakota left, but he had to try to keep his temper under control. But he was failing to do so that night. For some reason, Dean went into his bag and soaked all of his clothes with vinegar. When he saw him in the hotel room looking all weak and sad, he thought that it was the perfect time to kick his ass.

Dean felt something hit him to the back of his head. He turned around and saw Seth standing behind him, smiling at his pain. He knew that he found out about the vinegar thing. It was the best thing he had ever done in his life. "Well, Seth. I see that you've found your clothes," he said before getting up.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder why Dakota stuck around this long. You were a complete ass to her."

Dean let those words set in. Was he complete ass to her? Yes. Did he care? No. Dakota was only someone he could sleep with when he wanted. He could find anyone to fill her spot. He looked decent enough, after all.

_Wait, why am I stressing myself out over Dakota, of all people? I have AJ, who is way better looking._

Seth punched Dean another time and made his lip bleed. "I loved that girl, and your stupidity sent her away!" he shouted. Dean knew that Seth didn't love her, and that he wanted her for the same reasons that he did.

"That's a huge lie. You and I both know that you want Dakota for what's between her legs. It's not that hard to get there, anyway."

Before Seth could say anything, AJ came out of the bathroom and looked at Dean's mouth that was still bleeding. "What happened?" she asked, concern laced in her voice.

"Don't worry about it," he said, pulling her into a kiss. "You up for another shower?" AJ smiled and pulled Dean into the bathroom.

* * *

Dakota was watching a scary movie when she got an email from Seth. What was written wasn't very surprising.

_Well, hello, Dakota. I know that we haven't spoken since the night we kissed, but I couldn't go any longer. First, I wanted to apologize for kissing you. I should not have done that, since I knew about you and Evan. Second, I need you back here. Dean's become even more of an ass without you here. The fucker doused my clothes in vinegar. I have to travel with my ring gear on. Do you know how embarrassing that is? Anyway, WWE is coming to New York tomorrow, so I was wondering if I could come and meet you._

Dakota thought about it for a while. Could she really see Seth without it being awkward? She didn't know, and she didn't plan on finding out either. She didn't want to see Dean or Seth. The only person she wanted to see was Evan, and he didn't even contact her in the week she was gone.

_Wait, Evan didn't call me? That's not right. The Evan that I know would call me everyday. Something's not right._


	28. Chapter 28

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dakota woke up to the sound of an alarm at seven o'clock. After damn-near murdering it, she got out of bed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't like what she saw. She looked old for her age. For twenty-four, she looked like she was thirty.

She checked her phone for any messages. She did get messages, but it was too much for her to read at the moment. Okay, fifty-seven wasn't a lot to her with the amount of time on her hands, but the person who sent her the messages didn't deserve her time. I think you can guess who the messages were from. Yeah, that's right. Dean.

_I need food_, she thought, looking down at her stomach. She barely had any money left, and she wasn't ready to go back to the WWE. She needed to find a job.

* * *

After eating, Dakota went on her morning jog and stopped in front of her old ballet class. She still had the flexibility that she had when she was younger, so she might have been able to get a job there.

Before going in, she swore she Jon sitting on the sidewalk, just staring at her. After realizing it was him, she wanted to rush inside the building she planned on going to, but her feet wouldn't let her.

_What the hell? Move, Dakota!_ _Get your ass into the damn building!_

No matter how much she tried to move, her feet stayed at the same spot. "Fuck!" she shouted. She didn't want to say it, but it slipped out. Unfortunately, her outburst caused Dean's head to turn to her direction.

_Nice going, Dakota._

Dean was getting up, and she panicked. When she panicked, she usually froze. "Did you enjoy watching me, princess?" Dakota rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to her left leg.

_Oh, now you can move._

Dean eyes roamed all over her body. He's seen her in her skin-tight ring gear, a bikini, hell, he's even seen her naked, but something about her at that moment made her seem like she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Quit undressing me with your eyes, pervert," Dakota said, realizing his eyes were stuck on her chest. His face turned red.

_What the hell is going on, Dean? You don't blush! You never did it before! Dammit!, _he thought.

"Well, is there any reason you came here? I have something to do," she said, pointing to the building behind her.

"You don't have anything to do there, liar. That's a ballet school," he said with a chuckle. When he realized that Dakota was serious, his eyes widened. "Wait, _you_ are going in _there_? That place is for girls and you're a…" Dean stopped himself, knowing that if he said anything else, he would get knocked the hell out.

"That's what I thought," she said with her arms folded across her chest. "I don't have time for this, can I go now?"

"Go ahead."

* * *

After talking to her old teacher, and cleaning the entire dance studio, it was finally confirmed that she got the job. She went outside and was surprised to see Dean waiting for her. "Are you ready to show me around New York?" he asked.

"I never said that I was going to show you around New York, so I'm taking my ass home. Goodbye," she said before walking off.

"Wait!" Dean shouted. She turned around. "Can I, you know, walk you home?"

"Uhh…sure," she said slowly. He jogged over to her and draped his and over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Just go with it."

* * *

Dean walked up the driveway with Dakota. He was surprised at the size of her house. He knew that she was getting paid a lot of money when she was wrestling, but it still amazed him. "Damn…" was all he could say.

She unlocked the door and stood at the doorway. "Well, thanks for following me home. You can go, now," she said before attempting to shut the door. He stopped it from closing and walked in.

"Didn't you read the messages?"

"No, I haven't read the messages." She took out her phone and read every single one. "Wait, it took you fifty-seven messages to tell me that you're going to spend the day with me? Wait, what if you didn't see me?"

"If I didn't see you, then I wouldn't be here. Luckily, I did. Now, what do you do for fun around here?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

Dakota sighed. "You can stay here, but just know that I'm not going to pay much attention to you." Before Dean could say anything, her phone started ringing.

"Hi mom," she said cheerfully.

"_Hi darling!_ _Michelle wants to come over to see you, so hope you don't mind if we come over_."

"Not at all, mom. See you later!" She hung up the phone and looked at Dean. "You need to get your ass out of here. My mom and my niece is coming over and I don't want them to see you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Dakota. But, I can hide if you want me to." She heard the doorbell ring, so she pushed him up the steps. She was starting to regret living so close to her mother.

"Dakota!" Michelle shouted. She ran over to the door and let them in. "Hello," she said, waving her arms.

"Hi, darling," her mother said, kissing her cheek. She hadn't seen her mother in almost four months and she missed her.

Her mom looked at Michelle. "Honey, go play. Dakota and I are going to talk." The little girl ran off giggling.

"So, I'm guessing you wanted to come over here and not Michelle."

"That's right, honey. You know me too well. So, why did you get fired from your job?"

"I didn't get-" she was cut off by Michelle screaming. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked.

"A man's in your room!"

_Shit, I forgot about Dean! Now I'll have to tell my mom who she is, or she'll kick his ass. Well, I would enjoy seeing that…Nope, I can't let it happen._

"A man? I'm going to kill him!" Dakota stopped her. As much as she wanted her to do it, she couldn't let her.

"No, mom. I know that he's here. I told him to hide because I didn't want him to see you. Stay here and I'll introduce you guys." She went upstairs and looked for him. The first room she checked was her room and she found that her underwear drawer was open. "Dean, you pervert..." she muttered. After her room, she checked the guest room and found him sitting on the bed, trying to calm Michelle down.

"Michelle, I guess you've met Dean. He's my friend from wrestling and he's staying here for a while."

Michelle moved closer to him. "Hi Dean!" she said cheerfully. He waved back at her and tried to go through the door, but she stopped him.

"Listen, my mom's down there and you're going to meet her. Try not to make an ass of yourself." He nodded and went downstairs.

"Is this Evan?" her mom asked.

"No, this is Dean. He's a friend from wrestling." Dean extended his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Edwards," he said nervously.

"Please, call me Diana," she said with a smile. "Michelle, let's go! Dakota has company and I don't think she wants to be disturbed!" As soon as Michelle hopped down the steps, Diana smiled. "Try your hardest not to cheat on Evan with Dean. With his looks, I know it'll be hard," she said with a wink.

"I'll try my best, mom."

* * *

It was eight o'clock at night and Dean was still in her house. She was tired of seeing his face. "Dean, the day is done. You can go back to your friends now," she said. He laughed and shook his head.

"When I said day, I meant the full twenty-four hours." Dakota was kind of confused. He said that he hated her so many times, yet he was in her house and he wouldn't leave until a full day. Anyone who claimed that they hated somebody wouldn't even want to be in that person's presence.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower, then I'm going to bed. Since you're staying here, you'll sleep in the guest room."

After Jon was sure that she was in the shower, he went into her room and laid down on her bed. He only had one thing planned for the night with her, something that will keep him happy for at least a week.

When the shower turned off, he got up out of the bed and waited by the door. She opened it and jumped when she saw him, making her towel drop. "Well, you look hot," he said moving his face closer and closer to hers.

"Dean I don't think we should-" Dean cut her off by kissing her.

"Dakota, I think I love you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Story Notes: **Here's the sick violence I was talking about…

* * *

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dean woke up with his arms around Dakota, trying to convince himself that he never told her that he loved her over twenty times the previous night. He removed his arm from around her and got out of bed to collect his things.

When Dakota finally pulled herself from her bed, she looked around the house for Dean. After searching for over fifteen minutes she got fed up and sat down on the floor to cry.

_How did I not see this coming? I'm so fucking stupid!_

There was a knock on the door, so she wiped the tears from her eyes and went downstairs to open it. "Uhh…hi, Evan," she said. He smiled pulled her by her waist to kiss him. "How do you know where I live?" She leaned against the door frame and folded her arms across her chest.

"I knew where you lived since the first time we talked to each other. I know everything about you, Dakota." He paused for a while then smiled and looked at her. She didn't like the look in his eyes. It looked too crazy. "I also know about how much of a lying bitch you are, Dakota." Her eyes widened and she stepped away from him.

"What?" He pulled out a knife and waved it around.

"Yeah, I know that you slept with Dean, I know you kissed Seth. I know everything, but that's okay." He lightly rubbed the knife against her cheek and laughed when she shivered. "I still love you. However, I want to know why you fucked Dean but you never did it to me." She didn't answer, so he stabbed her on her stomach, which made her scream out in pain. "I'm not going to ask you again, Dakota. Why did you do it?"

"Because I…I don't know. I didn't want to do it, I never wanted to hurt you, but he made me." He stabbed her again.

"It's too late for that now, isn't it? I treated you like a queen, but that wasn't enough to stop you from fucking other guys. Dean, he treats you like shit, doesn't he? He slept with you last night, told you that he loved you. Where is he now? Oh, you don't know because he left. Would you like it if I acted like that? Wouldn't you like it if I acted like an asshole, just like Dean?" She shook her head, so he stabbed her again. "Obviously, you do." He backed her up into a corner and forcefully kissed her. "I love you Dakota, but if you tell anyone what I'm about to do, I'll kill you."

* * *

Dakota arrived at her workplace two hours late. She finally got the bleeding to stop, but she was still in a lot of pain. She didn't think that she would be able to dance, but she didn't want to call in sick on the first day of the job.

"Dakota, you're late," Mrs. Bailey, her boss, said. She jumped at her voice then turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bailey. I had some personal problems, but I'm here now." She stared at her and pointed to the room behind her.

"The children have been waiting in there for over two hours, and I don't think that they care about your personal problems."

_In other words, you don't care about my personal problems._

"I'm sorry; I'll go put on my leotard."

After putting on her clothes, she went into the room and tried her best to act cheerful. "Good afternoon, class. I'm your new dance instructor, Ms. Edwards." The children smiled at her and bowed.

"Good afternoon Ms. Edwards," they said in unison. She grabbed a piece of paper out of her bag and gave it to the girl closest to her. "Write your full name on this. When you're done pass it to the person next to you."

She started stretching, but she stopped when she saw Evan outside of the window, staring at her. A tear slid down her face and she walked over to the window and looked at him. "Go away, Evan!" He looked around to make sure no one was watching and pulled the knife out of his pocket. She shut the window and turned back to her students who were looking at her like she was crazy.

"Ms. Edwards, I think my brother used to watch you on TV. He said that you were the prettiest girl in the world." She smiled and told her to thank him, but she wasn't as happy as she made them think she was. Every smile was a lie, and she wanted sit in a dark place so she could cry.

* * *

After class was over, she saw Evan sitting on the steps. "Hey, babe." He kissed her softly and held her hand. Dakota stared at him and scowled. "What's got you so mad?" She pulled her hand away from him and walked out of the building. He followed her and grabbed her hand "Come on, I want to make you happy, Dakota." She stared at him for a while and then shook her head. "I love you." She threw open her car door, got in, and started it up.

_He hasn't forgotten. He just wants to make me think that I'm crazy. _

By the time she got home, she surprised that she didn't at least get pulled over, since she was driving recklessly. _He_ made her do it. She didn't care about hurting him anymore. If she wasn't afraid of getting any STDs, she would've gone out and fucked every man on the planet.

She looked in the fridge and picked up a bottle of wine. She didn't even bother to get a cup because she knew that she would need every last drop to numb the pain of everything. "I wish I never got that job at the WWE."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** I might not update as much as I want to, as I'm currently writing the sequel to my other story and a new story. So, I'd like to apologize in advance.

* * *

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dakota woke up with a pounding headache. She was starting to regret drinking last night. She checked her phone and she saw that Dean had sent her a message. "Do you really mean that?" She said aloud.

_What does he mean by that?_

She realized that she sent him a message first, but she didn't even remember…anything for that matter.

_Do you know how much you hurt me, Dean? I really love you, and I thought that you loved me, too. I've loved you since the first time we kissed. I know I shouldn't. I mean, you've acted like a stick broke off in your ass since we've started having full conversations, but for some reason, I like your poison. It's the only thing keeping me at least close to sane. Do you want to know the real reason I left the best job I ever had? It's because I wanted to_ _prove to myself that I didn't love you. Obviously, I was wrong. _

_Okay, I know you probably don't care how much I love you, but I needed to tell you. I was tired of keeping everything a secret. I can understand if you don't want to talk to me, or if you don't want to go out with me. I didn't anticipate it, anyway. So, go on and have fun with AJ. You seem to love her a lot more_ _than me_.

She hit her head on the wall a few times before throwing her phone on the bed. "I can't believe that I sent that message! Thank God he isn't in New York anymore…" Her head snapped up when she heard her phone ringing. "Dean." She read the message and smiled a little bit.

_I don't know if you actually meant to send that, but I don't care. I stayed up all night reading that message, and I finally decided that I needed to get my feelings out, too. I'm not good at these things, so please don't laugh at, well, the phone. _

_So, do you want to know why I act like I have a stick up my ass? It's 'cause…this is really childish, but I show my love by acting like an immature dick. It's so stupid, but I have no clue how this love thing works since I'm kind of new to it. _

_If you didn't get the message after reading that, I love you princess._

Dakota couldn't believe what she just read. A part of her believed that Dean wasn't the one to send the message, but another part at least hoped that it was him.

Dean looked down at his phone, waiting for her to respond. "I knew I shouldn't have sent that message," he said, setting his phone next to him. AJ came into the room and took up his phone. "What are you doing?"

"I lost my phone and I'm going to call it to see if I left it in-" she stopped when she heard his phone ringing, indicating that he got a new text message. "Oh, the slut herself. Why is she texting you?"

Dean learned a long time ago to not over react to something bad that he knew he did, so he tried his best to act calm. "I don't know, I haven't spoken to her since the day she left this place."

She read the message and she stared at Dean, shocked that he would even talk to her. He was having a panic attack on the inside, but he was calm and cool on the outside. "You love her?" she asked. His head snapped up and he tried his beat to act like he had no idea what was going on.

"What?" She threw the phone at him and waited to see what dumb excuse he had. Dean, however, wasn't going to make one up. "Yes, AJ. I do love her. I'm sorry, but she's like…I don't even know how to explain it."

"If you like her, why did you ask me out?"

"I didn't ask you out. You did. If someone pretty is standing in front of me, practically begging me to fuck them, of course I'd do it."

AJ smiled and hugged him. "You think I'm pretty!" Dean rolled his eyes and pushed her away from him. "What?"

"You're not getting it! I don't love you, I love Dakota. Can't you understand that?" She looked down and walked away from him. He felt bad for doing it, but it had to be done. He wanted his relationship with Dakota to be monogamous, so he had to start.

He picked up the phone and read the message.

_Dean, I was drunk when I sent that message. I'm happy to know that you love me, but those words in the first message weren't meant to be written. Would it be okay if we forget that any of this happened?_

_That made me sound like a huge bitch, but I can't leave Evan at this moment to be with you. I can't tell you why for reasons I can't explain. It's just complicated. Sorry_.

Dean threw his phone on the ground, breaking the screen in the process. "Drunk words are sober thoughts. I will have you Dakota."


	31. Chapter 31

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dakota stared out of the window, making sure that Evan was nowhere in sight before she went to bed. Since she had never seen Evan act so crazy, she didn't know when or where to expect him to come.

She felt a tug on her shirt, so she turned around and saw Evan smiling. "Evan, how did you get in here? I don't remember giving you a key. And, aren't you supposed to with WWE?"

He backed her up against the wall and kissed her with his hand gripped tightly around her neck. "You wouldn't mind if I checked your phone, would you?"

She tried to grab her phone before he did, but he held her a lot tighter so she would stay. "Evan, please," she said while trying to get his hand off her neck, which she failed to do.

"So, you love him, don't you? Wow, you just know how to make me want to kill you," he said with a laugh. He read the messages over and over, each automatically making his grip around her neck tighter. "Well, I'm not going to kill you. Luckily for you, I love you too much. It's a shame that you don't love me."

He let go of her, causing her to suck in a large amount of air. Dakota feared for her life. She was afraid that night would be the last time that she would see anything or anyone.

Evan slapped her when he heard her phone ring. His eyes were locked on the caller ID. "Why is _he_ calling you? Didn't you already tell him that you can't be with him? Answer it and put it on speaker, I want to hear what he has to say."

She answered it and tried to hold in a sob. Evan saw a tear slide down her face, so he hugged her. "I'm sorry, Dakota. I don't even know how to make everything right." She tried to push him off, but he held her tightly.

"_Umm, Dakota?_"

"Ignore him," Evan whispered into her ear. "I'll buy you a new shirt, I promise," she was about to speak, but he slapped her again. "I love you," he said. She couldn't hold in her sobs any longer, but that caused Evan to punch her. He picked up the phone and saw that he had hung up right before her outburst. "You're so damn lucky."

Dean stared a hole through his broken phone. Everything about his day was horrible. He thought that he would get Dakota to see that she didn't have to stay with Evan, but it was obvious to him that she wanted to stay with someone who she didn't love.

_I just know that she did that to rub it in my face. Why does she have to do this to me? I already explained why I acted the way I did, and I was willing to show her the real me._

His head snapped up when Seth came into the room, carrying a bouquet of flowers. They were on speaking terms again, but their friendship would never be the same, since they both knew that they had feelings for Dakota. "Are those flowers for me? Thanks, bro," Dean said with a chuckle.

"No, they aren't for you. Can you tell AJ to stop bothering me? I comforted her in a non-sexual way _once_, and she thinks that I'm in love with her," Seth said, throwing the flowers on the ground.

"Dude, comforting her was the first mistake. She's clingy, I would know," Dean said while looking at pictures of Dakota. He knew it wasn't healthy to stare at pictures of her in a bikini when he knew that he would never have her, since she was too stupid to leave Evan.

"Well, excuse me for being nice," he said sarcastically.

Dean's face lit up when he saw that Dakota was calling him, but he couldn't show his excitement. "Hello," he said. He waited for an answer, but he heard nothing but muffles. He was about to hang up, but he heard screams. "Dakota?" Someone hung up the phone, stopping him from finding out who the screams were coming from. He called again, but no one answered. He knew something was wrong, but what could he do? He was too far away from New York.

* * *

Dakota woke up next to Evan, but she couldn't move. His arm was around her, but even if she did try to move, she would scream out in pain. The bruises on her body were not very pretty. Not even close to pretty.

Evan laughed and played with her hair for some reason. "I remember the time when we were having our little affair. You were the only person that I have loved so much in my life." He tugged on her hair to make her watch him, making her cry out in pain. "Why did you have to do it? I wouldn't have to hurt you if you didn't at least try to keep your legs closed." He crashed his lips against hers and starting rubbing her shoulder, causing her to wince. There was a huge bruise at that area. "Dakota, I'm sorry for all of this. I just got mad, and I couldn't control myself. Can I make it up to you?" She didn't answer him, so he pulled her hair again. "Can I make it up to you?" he asked in a harsh tone. She slowly nodded and he laughed. "I love you, Dakota."

She was finally able to get out of bed, so she checked the time and saw that she was late for work, yet again. Nothing could ever go right with all the stupid decisions that she made. "Evan," she said softly. He turned to look at her. "Can I go to work today?" she asked.

He shook his head and pulled her to him. "You can't go to work. You're not leaving my sight; we both know what happens when you do." His hands started moving all over her body. "I can't even let you shower by yourself."

Dean woke up in a pool of sweat. The dreams he had were not good at all. Evan marrying Dakota was not right. That meant that he had to get Dakota before Evan claims her forever, but he didn't even know how to when he was traveling all around the world and she was in one place.

_If I hadn't acted like and ass, she would probably be in my arms right now. Stupid!_

He rolled out of bed and grabbed a glass of water, hoping to get all thoughts of Dakota with any other man out of his mind. It wasn't helping, but he did stop sweating. "Dean you need to see this," Seth said, startling Dean with the sounded burst of noise through the room.

"What?" he asked, putting down the glass.

He searched for a picture and gave Dean the phone. What he saw made him want to murder somebody. "I know, you don't want to see her kissing him, but look at what he has behind her back." After closer inspection, he saw that he had a knife with blood on it. "Look, I don't know if it's real, but I would call her to make sure everything's okay."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do, Seth." He picked up his phone and called her, but no one answered. He called a second time and, still, no one answered. "She's not picking up," he said. Just as he was about to call for the last time, she called him back. "Dakota?"

"_I_ _swear to God, if you call her again, I will kill you._"

"Wow, you're voice sounds different," he said jokingly. Evan, however, wasn't even half-joking.

He heard a scream come from the phone and Evan shouting, so he hung up and turned to Seth. "Dude, something is seriously wrong."


	32. Chapter 32

**Story Notes:** Who's an evil little Amanda? I am! Read and see why…

* * *

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dakota's eyes met Evan's. The look in his eyes were something she had never seen before. Sure, she had seen him angry, but the look he had at that moment was far more than angry. He actually looked like he wanted to kill her.

Evan reached into his pocket and pulled out a revolver. "Let's play a game of Russian Roulette. This is a bit of playful sin, and you know that I like to play." He spun the barrel and held it up to her head.

She stood there, staring at the gun. It was indeed her last night on earth. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because Dean called you. Obviously you have something going on and I don't like it." She decided not to respond, just in case he wanted to spear her life.

_I have to gamble with my very life today._

He cracked a smile as he gave the gun a tease. She thanked God that she could live a little longer. She had five more chances, one of which would kill her. "Please don't kill me," she pleaded.

Evan laughed and patted her on top of her head. "You should have thought about that before you started cheating on me," he said before squeezing the trigger again, laughing when he saw Dakota move away a little. "You can't move, silly."

The third round began and he was running the cold metal lightly across her face. She lasted longer than she thought she would. "I'll do anything," she said letting a tear slide down her face.

He put it up to her head again and lightly touched the trigger. "It's too late for that, now." He pulled the trigger, giving Dakota another chance to live. "That nice, you live a little longer."

_I can't take this anymore! If there's no chance of me living, I want to die now._

He could hear her heart beating fast, but he liked it that way. Like he said earlier, it was a bit of playful sin. If he was going to kill her, he had to have fun doing it. "You got three more shots, Dakota. One of those will kill you for sure."

"Get it over with."

"Someone's eager to die." He thought about it for a while. Although it would ruin his fun, he wanted Dakota to be off the planet as soon as possible. "Okay, I'll slowly count to three. One…two…three." He squeezed the trigger and smiled when she didn't drop dead.

_Two more. I just have two more, and one will kill me. Too bad I didn't get to talk to Dean one last time. It doesn't matter anyway. He was probably calling to tell me how much of a bitch I am._

"Are you ready?" she nodded and let out a sigh. "One…two…three."

_Nothing. I'm not dead yet. The next one will end my twenty-four year-long life. I won't even live to see my birthday tomorrow._

"You're last shot. I loved you, but you made me do this. One…two…three."


	33. Chapter 33

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Evan watched as Dakota bled all over the place. He didn't feel guilty at all. If that was the only way to keep her legs closed, then he had to do it.

He planted a kiss on her dead body and placed the gun next to her. "I guess you had to learn the hard way."

Dean left the airport with Seth in a taxi. He was ready to break down the door and kill Evan, making her run into his arms. "What if she's not there?" Seth asked, breaking through his thoughts.

"If she's not, I'll wait." The cab pulled up in front of her house. "Thanks," he said before paying the cabbie. He got out and Seth followed him.

"This is huge," Seth said while looking at the exterior of the house. He saw Evan climbing out of the window and alerted Dean. "Why is he here?"

Dean picked up a rock and threw it at him, causing him to fall and break his arm. "Son of a bitch!" he shouted. He clutched his arm and rocked back and forth. "I don't have time for you two, I have to go now."

"Seth, grab him and keep him there. I'll go look for Dakota in the house." Evan was about to tell him, but he would've preferred for him to see for himself.

Dean kicked down the front door and ran upstairs to her room. What he saw nearly killed him. "Dakota…" he knelt next to her and touched her face. "If I told you how much I loved you a long time ago, this wouldn't have happened," he croaked.

He saw her chest rise a little bit, so he lightly rubbed her face to see if he would get a response. Unfortunately, he didn't. But he didn't give up hope. He took his phone out if his pocket to call an ambulance. "If you survive, I'll tell you I love you as much as I can."


	34. Chapter 34

**Poison Was the Cure**

* * *

Dean ran downstairs and punched Evan square in the face. "What happened?" Seth asked. He ignored him and continued kicking Evan's ass.

All the time that could have been spent on Dean kissing Dakota was wasted on Evan hurting her. "She's up there hanging on to life," he said, staring down at Evan.

"You can't blame this on me. You knew that she was with me, but you decided that I wasn't anyone to worry about. All it took was one phone call for me to realize that I had to make you see. Now you know, and she knows, that I'm a huge threat."

All the anger that he had built up over time was let out on his face while Seth held him down. Blood splattered on his shirt, but he didn't care if anyone saw it. His main focus was to mutilate his face beyond recognition.

"I think that's enough, Dean," Seth said, realising that Evan was slipping in and out of consciousness. He didn't stop. Instead, he kicked him in the ribs more than fifty times. Blood came from his mouth, and that's when Dean decided to stop.

The ambulance finally came and took Dakota and Evan with them. Dean knew that he should have hid Evan in the woods or something.

* * *

"We have good news and bad news," the doctor said, waking up Dean and Seth. The bullet didn't touch her brain, so she should be almost fine, but she needs surgery to remove the bullet and she may never wrestle again."

Dean glanced at an almost robotic looking Dakota. All the wires coming from her did not look too normal. "Well, she had no choice anyway. When are you going to have the surgery?"

"We're going to start in a few minutes, but we need to shave her hair. So, I think that it's best if you waited outside."

"Sure, no problem."

* * *

By the time the surgery finished, it was midnight, which meant that it was Dakota's birthday. Dean felt bad for her; it was her birthday and it had to be spent in a hospital because of her psycho boyfriend.

The doctor came with a smile on his face. All the blood on his uniform made Dean a little doubtful, but his smile made him believe that everything went well. "We got it out, but she needs to rest for a while. You can go in, but please don't try to wake her up."

"Okay," Dean said. Seth followed him into the room and patted him on the back. "What was that for?"

"You are the reason she's alive right now. She wouldn't have even lived to see her birthday."

"Actually, the surgeons saved her, but thanks for making me feel good." He looked at her, trying to figure out the words to say to her when she did wake up. "We started off wrong, I know. If it wasn't for me acting like a bitch, I'm more than sure that you wouldn't be here. I love you so much that I damn-near killed Evan for you. Yeah, I might go to jail, but I did it for you. Wow, that sounded sappy. I'm so glad that you didn't hear any of that."

"Yeah, it was."


End file.
